


Bada Boom

by mustangsgloves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, cathartic fluff, just fluff, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangsgloves/pseuds/mustangsgloves
Summary: Team Mustang likes to wheedle information about Roy's dates out of him, but when he describes on certain date with Elizabeth...(based on a headcanon that was posted to tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rough time lately, but this was strangely cathartic to write. If I have time, I think I'll be writing more stuff in general. Helps to clear my mind. Hope you enjoy! (Also assume this is pre-codenames)

 “Aw, c’mon Boss,” Havoc whines.  “Just this once.”

 

“I said no, Havoc.  How many times do I have to repeat myself?” Roy replies.

 

“Colonel, you _always_ want to brag about your dates, what’s so different about this one?”  Breda adds.

 

“Everything,” Roy mutters.

 

“Sorry, sir, could you please repeat that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Fuery’s innocent voice pipes in.

 

“I said nothing, Fuery,” Roy retorts.  “It’s just the same old, same old.  Nothing exciting.”

 

“With all due respect, Colonel,” Breda says, “you were talking about this date for a week beforehand, I think it was more than just nothing.”

 

“Oh for the love of –” Roy swears quietly.  “Fine! If it will make you idiots shut up, then fine.”

 

The grin on Havoc’s face looks far too pleased with himself.  Roy sighs.

 

“Go ahead, Boss,” Havoc prompts.  For once, despite being in the office, the everpresent cigarette in the man’s mouth is lit, mainly because of the fact that Hawkeye had stepped out of the office to run some papers to some bigshot General on the other side of HQ.

 

“It was…” Roy closes his eyes, finally allowing himself a moment to reflect on the almost surreal experience of the evening before.  It wasn’t even a date, merely a meeting at his apartment for work purposes, reviewing a case, but the circumstances didn’t’ change his feelings.  “Nice.”

 

Breda snorts.  Roy opens one eye and raises a brow at the red-headed second-lieutenant, who has the decency to look slightly ashamed of himself, even if it doesn’t seem all that sincere.

 

“Well, this particular woman is one I’ve had my eyes on for quite some time now.”  Roy begins.  This doesn’t sound right, talking about her in such a reserved yet possessive way – but there isn’t any way he could say the real identity of his date…unless…  Allowing a small grin to paint his face, Roy continues.

 

“Her name is Elizabeth, and she’s one of a kind.”  He can’t help the way his voice goes soft, and he knows that the expression on his face is probably extremely embarrassing, but he doesn’t really care.

 

Fuery’s face lights up like a child’s on Christmas morning.

 

He half expects a teasing comment from Breda or Havoc, but it doesn’t come.  Glancing at his always quiet subordinate, he notices that Falman’s pen has stopped moving, subtly indicating that the older man was listening intently.

 

Roy takes a deep breath before continuing.

 

“She’s smart, loyal to a fault, kind beyond belief, hard-working…” If he says what he’s thinking, it’s likely that it would give the identity of his no-longer-so-secret date away.  _She knows how to keep me in check…and I know she always has my back_ …

 

Yeah, if he said that, the men would jump on it like starving dogs to a bone.  Clearing the thought out of his head, Roy grins, that striking smirk that supposedly drove all women wild, well, all except for the one that he wanted it to.

 

“And, Elizabeth is drop dead gorgeous.”

 

“Ah there it is, the Mustang-catch,” jokes Havoc.

 

Roy leans back in his chair, smirk still in place, and clasps his hands under his chin.  Closing his eyes, he places his legs on the edge of his desk – the perfect picture of nonchalance.  He’s worried that if doesn’t exude this false-calm, then he’ll blurt out everything that he shouldn’t, everything that he couldn’t, really.  The office door opens, but none of them pay it much attention.

 

“Her hair is like strands of gold, and her smile is probably brighter than the biggest fire that I could ever produce.”

 

“Damn…” Havoc whispers to Breda, “he’s totally whipped.”

 

“Shut up,” Breda snorts.

 

“When she walks into a room, it’s always subtle, she’s quiet, but my day is instantly better, no matter what.”

 

Fuery’s grin grows wider by the second.

 

“She may not wear revealing clothes, but it doesn’t even matter.  She’s just perfect…”

 

“And what about her waist, Boss?  And her legs, we all know you’re a leg man,” Havoc asks.

 

Roy hasn’t really ever just talked about her figure, sure, of course he’s noticed it, but he’s never voiced his thoughts…  The men wouldn’t know who it was, there were so many women in Central, it’d be impossible for them to just guess.  And besides, Hawkeye wasn’t in the room, she can’t get mad at him…

 

“You’ve got me there, Havoc,” Roy laughs.  “I mean, obviously if she attracted my attention, she must have incredible legs, which is very true.”

 

He pauses for a moment.

 

“And as for her hips… Elizabeth has, what do you call it…quite the _bada-boom_ waist, it’s quite distracting, really, whenever she walks I can’t help but be oddly mesmerized, it’s –”

 

“Quite enough for now, Colonel,” Riza’s voice comes from behind Roy’s chair.  His eyes fly open with a start.  Whisking his legs off of his desk, he whirls around to face his Lieutenant.

 

“Ah, El- Lieutenant,” Roy’s mouth is a few seconds behind his brain.  Riza’s amber eyes flash a warning, and he swallows.  “You got the documents in safely, I assume?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Perfect,” Roy says, voice tight.  “You’ll have to forgive me, Hawkeye, the men were unrelenting in their push to hear about my date last night.  You know how they are.”

 

The expression on Riza’s face suggested that no, she did not know how they are, or at least did not agree that it was necessary for Roy to spend time on this subject.

 

“Of course, sir,” Riza replies.  “I trust that your description of this mystery woman is finished, seeing as this is the office and since she is not present, it doesn’t make sense to continue to speak of her.”

 

“Of course, Lieutenant,” Roy amends.  “I’m sorry to have made you uncomfortable.”

 

“Not uncomfortable, sir,” Riza says, “simply annoyed at your inability to do your work.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Those documents are due at 1200 hours,” Riza states, nodding at the stack of papers in front of him.

 

“Right.”

 

“You should finish them soon,” she continues.

 

“Of course.”

 

Roy ignores the quiet snickers coming from Havoc and Breda’s desks, and tries to read the emotions playing in Riza’s eyes.

 

“Very well then, Sir,” Riza says, “I’ll leave you to it.  Please let me know if there’s anything else you need from me.”

 

 _Another date!_ Roy’s mind yells.  He smiles weakly and nods.  “Of course, Lieutenant.  Thank you.”

 

Riza frowns almost imperceptibly, then nods and turns to walk to her desk.

 

Roy can’t help the way his eyes follow her path, the swishing of her uniform cape captivating his attention more than any paperwork ever would.

 

“Back to work, you all.”  Riza says as she passes the other men.  They all nod, muttering varying levels of apologies, and start writing furiously.

 

If Fuery notices how Roy’s gaze follows Riza back to her desk, he doesn’t say anything on the subject.

 

The Colonel may have used a different name, but there’s only one woman who he would ever speak about in that way.  Fuery might be young, but he’s not blind.  He watches as Mustang looks over to Hawkeye with almost an apologetic look on his face, clearly waiting for her to look back at him.  As soon as she does, he seems to ask her a silent question, one that makes her face soften and her nod softly.  The smile on Mustang’s face is far too relieved to be caused by anyone other than Elizabeth herself.

 

Fuery grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon: Team Mustang once needled Roy to tell them about the girl he went on a date with and he started describing Elizabeth and was talking all about her "bada-boom" waist before he could get much further Hawkeye came up behind him and told him to get back to work
> 
> (anon on TFAHE's blog)


End file.
